War of the Red Diamond
The War of the Red Diamond was a war that was fought in 3E 121, with the crowning of Uriel Septim III as the Emperor of Tamriel. This war took place because Uriel Septim III declared that the current ruler, Kintyra II, was a bastard child, and alluded to the famous decadence of the Imperial City at the time. Once this failed to stop her coronation, he instead gathered the armies loyal to him, those of High Rock, northern Morrowind and Skyrim, and attacked the Empire, alongside his mother, Potema Septim, who later became known as the Wolf Queen of Solitude.Brief History of the Empire, Book I There was a long time period during which he was conquering the Empire. This battle became known as the War of the Red Diamond, after Tiber Septim's famous diamond. Evidence suggests that this diamond belonged to Saint Alessia. The Song of Pelinal, Book II The participants On Uriel III's side, there was his mother, Potema, and the forces of High Rock, northern Morrowind, Skyrim, and various kings from the other provinces. On the opposing side, there was Empress Kintayra II, her Uncles Cephorus and Magnus, and the majority of the kings from Hammerfell, Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr, and the Black Marsh. Prelude After the coronation of Kintayra II in 3E 119, Uriel coordinated a series of three attacks against the Empire. He first attacked High Rock, forcing Kintayra to mobilize her army and march to this area. She was betrayed by the Duke of Glenpoint and captured. Uriel then attacked Imperial forts along the eastern islands of Morrowind, and the Empress's consort died defending these forts. With the Imperial army split in an attempt to defend High Rock and Morrowind, Uriel's forces marched on the Imperial City and took it after a fortnight. Uriel was crowned Emperor, and the war of the Red Diamond began in the year 3E 121. The War In the year 3E 125, Cephorus Septim took Western High Rock, prompting the execution of Kintayra. Magnus, meanwhile, marched an army of Argonians through Morrowind in the year 3E 127 and occupied Kogmenthist Castle in Skyrim. Uriel in turn marched an army to Western High Rock to engage Cephorus and was defeated and captured by Cephorus in the Battle of Ichidag, while Potema defeated Magnus's army in the Battle of Falconstar. While Uriel was on his way to the city of Gilane for trial, a group of vigilantes attacked and slew Uriel. Cephorus was then crowned Emperor. Potema would continue fighting for the next 10 years, but the death of her son cost her many allies, and as she suffered defeat after defeat was forced to resort to Daedra. She summoned massive armies of undead, but to no avail. Her capital of Solitude was besieged and after Magnus stormed and took the castle, the war was finally over. Notable battles The Battle of Falconstar In 3E 127, as the Argonian forces under Magnus Septim were stationed in Kogmenthist Castle, Queen Potema and Lord Vhokken launched an attack with their Legions, beating back Magnus in the process. When Potema heard of her son being captured, she became enraged, and decided to lead the assault herself, which proved succesful, resulting in Magnus fleeing with his army.Biography of the Wolf Queen The Battle of Ichidag This battle was fought between the Imperial Legion under Uriel Septim III and Cephorus Septim in 3E 127. While Uriel fought bravely, his men were outmatched and he was brought to Gilane after being captured. It later became clear that Uriel Septim III had been killed by an angry mob in Hammerfell, and Cephorus Septim was being proclaimed Emperor.The Madness of PelagiusThe Wolf Queen, Book VII As a result of the death of Uriel III, many of the allies of Potema turned against them, in favor of the new Emperor. Siege of Solitude The last battle in the War of the Red Diamond, fought in 3E 137.The Wolf Queen, Book VIII After numerous defeats Potema started signing pacts with the Daedra and had necromancers resurrect her fallen forces, which were used to fight battle after battle against Magnus and Cephorus Septim's forces. In 3E 137, Potema's forces had been pushed back to the Blue Palace, with the city falling to the Empire again. During the siege, Potema gave Pelagius Septim a necklace that would slowly drive him to insanity. Potema at this point knew from the Elder Scrolls that Pelagius would become Emperor and she so instigated one final act of revenge on the Empire. See also *Uriel Septim III *Potema Septim *Cephorus Septim *Magnus Septim cs:Válka o Rudý diamant de:Krieg des Roten Diamanten es:Guerra del Diamante Rojo it:Guerra del Diamante Rosso ru:Война Красного Алмаза Category:Wars Category:Lore: Events